


A Submission of Sorts

by Inumidoriko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, strapped to a table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumidoriko/pseuds/Inumidoriko
Summary: Inspired by Hook standing over Regina while she's strapped to a table for...less pleasant things than are in this fic. PWP, friends!





	A Submission of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> (Posted on ff.net in 2013)

As a rule, the Captain makes a point of acting how he pleases and regretting very little for the outcome he procures. He knows there are things he should regret, and there are things (few, as it were) that he quietly does.

This, in particular, he knows he will feel no such thing for. His lips finally part in a smirk full of smugness and victory. A victory he has not yet earned but half the battle is won as his gaze trails the Queen. She's conscious and livid, done demanding he unbind her but not yet through wishing his demise in every twisted fantasy she can come up with as he nears her.

"Do you know, your majesty, that anyone else in my position wouldn't hesitate to kill you?" Her lips turn up and curl into a sneer. The woman opens her mouth to say something but he leans in too close too fast and it has her breath hold a moment as she braces for an impact that will not come. "I'd say you're being a little too ungrateful given your circumstances." His tone is low as he let's his breath ghost over her face and for a flicker of a moment he thinks he sees her expression change.

The Queen raises a brow and stays silent a moment too long before she leans up, allowing her lips to graze the shell of his ear as she hisses, "I've killed for less. What's your plan exactly? Bind me and what, torture me?" She lowers herself back down with a grin. Hook's gaze flickers and he catches a glimpse of her teeth. "Do your worst, Pirate."

Hook takes a pause and levels a look at her. "I have you at my mercy. I can do anything I wish." The cold metal of his hook touches her skin and she lowers her gaze as it grazes over toward one of her collarbones. It scratches and it unsettles her how close he is to her neck but the feel of it is not unpleasant. She watches his face as he lowers the sharp instrument until it catches on her blouse. He looks up from the view he gives himself but his hook stay exactly where it is. "I'd say you're a little too strung up, love. All this talk of torture and killing when you can take pleasure in what I have a offer."

Regina snorts regardless of her position and gives his hook an expression clearly stating her thoughts of it's inferiority. "A pirate claiming he can pleasure the Queen with one hand and a hook. How bold. Don't waste my time, Captain. I'm sure someone will eventually notice my absence and come looking."

Hook's grin widens slightly. "Yes, eventually." Despite her wishes he stays...he presses himself nearer the table she's strapped to...and with a flick of his wrist her first button is gone. "However I'm fully confident in my capabilities, your majesty, and leaving is not what you'll be begging from me."

"Begging, you say? My, my, Pirate, you are bold." She chuckles and shifts her attention from his hook, inching closer to her next button, to his face. He's close...almost too close- No, he is too close because she can feel his lips graze hers as she tilts her head, intrigue taking over her better judgement. Before she can stop herself, she presses her lips firmer against his and it's all he needs to tear his hook down the rest of the way, ripping her buttons free and exposing her to the chilly air.

Regina tears her mouth from his and looks down at the damage he's done to her clothes. She looks back up, ready to fire an assault when he silences her with his lips. The woman wants to say she has more willpower than this but he feels...good. His lips work over her own, battling her, forcing her frustration from her until she softens. His tongue sweeps over her bottom lip but he pulls back before he can do more.

Lowering his head, his eyes stray to her neck, pale and elegant and begging to be marked. He kisses and nips down her neck, paying particular attention to her pulse and sucks in sync to her beats.

The woman breaths deep, desperate not to give him anymore of an ego boost, but he knows exactly where to kiss, exactly when to suck. It leaves her hands in alarmingly tight fists but she'll be damned before she moans for him. Not with this. Not something so small.

Her attempt at keeping her resolve amuses him and he moves on, placing hot kisses down her neck and when he reaches her collarbone, he lets his teeth bite and drag over her skin until he detects a hint of an arch.

She'll submit to what her body wants soon enough and when she does he'll make her beg.

He'll make her scream.

For now, Hook moves on and lowers himself further until he gets between her breasts. He smirks, bringing his hook down the valley to her belly button and back up. He lays the flat of the hook against a nipple peeking through her blouse and with his nose, he pushes one side over until her nipple is exposed for him.

She doesn't have time to really register he's about to go to town on her until his lips are already wrapped around her pebbled peak and his tongue is flicking her. He alternates between sucking and nipping and it's just...she moans. The Queen moans and arches, desiring more. It's no surprise then that he switches breasts and uses his teeth to peel away the other side. Her breasts are his for the taking...they're under the assault and mercy of the Captain and it's a thought that spurs him on enough to use his good hand to slide up her skirt to cup her through her panties.

Regina gasps and strains against her bonds but otherwise does nothing, can do nothing more than arch into his mouth and hand as he starts to rub her.

"I think you've made your point, Captain." Regina's words come out far from authoritative. They're breathy and her tone has lowered to something sinful that caresses over Hook's senses and makes him grin around her breasts as he teases them.

"Not yet, your majesty." His fingers slip inside her panties and he finds her clit easily enough but that's not the treasure he seeks right now. His fingers slide down her folds until he feels how wet she is. Embarrassing for a queen as evil as she, but he hums, pleased that his middle finger receives no resistance as he slides it inside her. Immediately he curls the digit and she jerks, arching and gasping as he strokes over her spot.

The man trails the tip of his hook back down between her breasts and for a few inches he presses it down a little harder than he might have if she hadn't challenged him, and his eyes flash when he sees he's broken her skin. Blood beads along the small shallow cut and he leans his head down to her, licking from one end to the other. He sucks at her, revelling in the metallic taste and starts to pump his finger, adding one more.

Bringing his lips to hers, he kisses her almost savagely, the need to have her growing desperately harder to resist. She cries out around his lips when his fingers pump a bit faster and he grins smugly. In retaliation she catches his lower lip between her teeth and bites down. It's harder than he's expecting and he grunts, adding a third finger into her and stopping inside her at an angle that offers her spot all the pressure he could possibly give.

She's close. She's getting so close and it's impossible, the level of arousal she's feeling right now.

The Captain's grin is almost feral as he leans his head down to her core and, tearing her flimsy material away with his hook, licks a hot strip over her swollen nub. The action has the Queen tensing. He does it again and she arches her back...again and she gasps. Again and her inner walls tighten around his fingers. He toys with her, sucking and licking until she just can't.

Regina takes in a breath and it's now that he strategically resumes pumping his fingers. His timing is perfect with his mouth and she finds that the intense waves of release are coming more frequent. Her eyes widen as she's rendered to nothing more than a gasping, moaning mess.

"Unbind me, pirate." She demands and he merely hums around her, shaking his head in time with his sucks. It adds more and she can't help the orgasm he forces from her. Her entire body draws tight and the breath she takes in holds longer than is likely safe but she exhales on a moan, slowly calming from her high.

Hook pulls away from her and with mere flicks of his wrists her bonds are broken. Her wrists and ankles are free, allowing her the mobility she needs to sit up and reach for him. She hauls him to her, her lips hungry as her hands stray to his trousers. It takes her no time to free him, less time to spread her legs and guide him to her entrance.

She braces herself by gripping his biceps as he digs his hook into the table and grasps one of her thighs for leverage. When he thrusts inside it's hard and quick and despite desiring nothing more than to move, he pauses and allows her to adjust.

Regina lets out a breath after a few moments and squeezes him with her walls. It's a sure indication she wants him to move (needs him to) and when he does, it's hard and deep, almost punishing, and the Queen can't focus on anything more than his force and the pleasure it's bringing her.

She can't focus on anything other than her need for more.

"I do believe I promised to have you begging, majesty." Hook growls and he pulls out enough to tease her entrance. Regina's reply is on the tip of her tongue but he grins, snapping his hips and penerating her walls with a force and angle that has her back arching.

Her moans rise in pitch as he pursues her pleasure mercilessly. The Captain wants her verbal submission and the thought, brief as it is, amuses her more than it should given her current position.

The Queen will never give in, in such a manner but he can keep on thinking she will. He can keep on doing this if he thinks it will break her resolve. Her nails rake down his arms and she throws her head back with a wicked smile.

Let him keep trying. 


End file.
